Currently, raw glass lens blanks to be ground into optical lenses are attached to an optical lens grinder by means of brackets or straps or some other means which is much more time-consuming than the method disclosed in the present invention. The present invention accomplishes a quick and easy attachment and release of lens pieces through a magnet means of attaching such raw glass lens pieces. By providing a quicker means for the attachment and release of lens pieces, more optical lenses can be ground in a period of time increasing the capacity and efficiency of the lens grinding machine and correspondingly reducing significantly the wholesale and retail cost of optical lenses.